earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 2
Characters * Lucifer Morningstar * Mazikeen * Andrea Beaumont * Bobo T. Chimpanzee * Greg Saunders * Mr. Bones * Jonni Thunder Location * Oblivion Bar * November 8th 2015, 2352 Universal Time VOX Archive * Lucifer Morningstar: opens, footsteps: 3 instances Here you go. As you can see, the lady has already been shown in. The others are due to arrive shortly. Please, make yourself at home... ad if you need abything, anything at all, just let Maze know and she'll see to it promptly. door closes * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: I'll take whiskey, Mazikeen. * Mazikeen: You have the money, monkey? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: I thought this place- * Mazikeen: Your previous arrangement was revoked on account of- * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: sigh Yeah, yeah... No need to remind me. clamber, clatter, sigh * Andrea Beaumont: Having problems, are we, Bobo? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: So, uh... mumble * Andrea Beaumont: Hmm? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: ... want to buy a chimp a drink? * Andrea Beaumont: tap A whiskey for my friend, please. * Mazikeen: Certainly. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Okay, with the important business out of the way, tell me what's the problem? * Andrea Beaumont: I just don't understand it, Bobo... I can't fathom why non one will do anything about her. I've asked all the major players... and one by one, they've all turned me down... * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: That's politics for you. * Andrea Beaumont: Or just people in general? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Have you considered that they just don't like you? * Andrea Beaumont: What's not to like? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: You're a shady assassin. * Andrea Beaumont: I've reformed since then. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Have you, though? * Andrea Beaumont: You know I have... * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: You haven't killed anyone since-? * Andrea Beaumont: No, Bobo. God, you know I haven't. I came to you to help me fake the deaths to maintain my cover. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: chuckle Just checking is all... Anyway, really, though... Can you be sure who really likes you and who is all just smoke and mirrors, or in this case, smiles and laughs? Assuming people don't like you is usually my first instinct, and so far it's been more often than not. * Andrea Beaumont: You ever thought it might be because, depending on how much you've drank, you're either a crotchety jerk or a wiseass drunkard? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: chuckle That can't be it. * Andrea Beaumont: sigh Maybe you're right... Maybe I don't have friends. Maybe there isn't hope for me. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: chuckle That was a joke, Andie. I was joking. You have friends. Plenty of them. * Andrea Beaumont: Name one. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Bobo T. Chimpanzee. * Andrea Beaumont: chuckle We're not friends. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Ouch. * Andrea Beaumont: You hardly know me. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: I've worked with you for years. * Andrea Beaumont: And yet you hardly know me- * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: I know you very well. You were born the daughter of- * Andrea Beaumont: You read my case file. We've hardly talked about anything personal. You come to these quarterly meetings with the others and listen to my report, but you and I don't talk... I think this is the first time I've talked to you in... well, ever? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Doesn't mean I don't like you. Doesn't mean the others don't like you. Doesn't mean you're a bad person. Quite the contrary, I think. * Mazikeen: opens, footsteps, clatter, liquid sloshing Anything else? * Andrea Beaumont: Uh, no... Thanks. * Mazikeen: door closes * Andrea Beaumont: sigh Uh, back to where we were... If all that's true, then why do they refuse to take this threat seriously? After everything else that she's done, why do they think she would not cross this line? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: I hear you. I really do. I've been there myself. I've been frustrated when things seemed so obvious and yet no one seemed able to see it except myself. It's torture. Plain and simple. But I promise you, it's always more complicated than what you can see on the ground level. clatter, liquid sloshing, slurp, sigh Look. I'm just an immortal crime-solving primate hanging out in a magical bar ran by the Devil himself, so take it with a grain of salt... but you work and operate in a clandestine field where no one wants to believe anything anyone says because the natural instinct is that everyone has secrets and is lying to protect them. You live in a gray area consumed by shadows and distrust. It's messy... and those of us who have to juggle that with the illusion of everyday life, we can forget that. slurp * Andrea Beaumont: I think I understand what you're saying. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: slurp Do you now? slurp * Andrea Beaumont: In the last while, I've seen her order horrible things, consult with shady characters, and I've done nothing about it. I signed up with her because I believed the end justified the means. I saw her as a force for good, if not in the news papers then at least she'd be seen that way in the history books. But, that force of good has been perverted. You can't harvest peace by sowing war. pause Ever since I took this assigment, I've never felt right... I've felt out of balance. The work I do has become predatory, dangerous, and not physically... I mean morally. One slippery slope after another. I fight against the descent, but it's impossible to get back to the top once you've started to slide, but I don't know what else to do when you fear the bottom. I've seen things that would make each of your hairs stand on end, Bobo. And I know I'm responsible for it. I'm in deep. I'm way over my head. Still... not once have I thought about turning a blind eye to this. sigh I guess what I'm saying is I'm good with messy. * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Hmm... on second thought, maybe we should discuss something else until the others arrive. Maybe something more pleasant? Your text from the burner phone mentioned dead bodies? * opens, footsteps: 4 instances * Andrea Beaumont: Yes, Jonni told me to bring them to the- Oh, they're here. I'll let her explain it. * Mr. Bones: That will be all, Mazikeen. * Mazikeen: Are you sure? You five wouldn't like some drinks or perhaps a meal? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: I wouldn't say no to another glass of- * Mazikeen: Okay then, have a fun talk. door closes * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: sigh Honestly, I don't know why I still come here. * 3 instances, chairs sliding, across floor, clatter: 3 instances * Mr. Bones: Sorry to keep you waiting. * Jonni Thunder: Greg drove us to the wrong warehouse... Three times. * Greg Saunders: Whoa, hold on there, they would have been right... each one of them if we had this meeting earlier in the year. It's not my fault I can't keep track of where this goshdarn Waypoint is at all times. Also, I still think I was sabotaged. Let's remember that the one who set up these- * Jonni Thunder: Doors of Destination, Greg. They're called Doors of Destination. * Greg Saunders: What'd I say now? * Jonni Thunder: Nevermind... Just, don't worry about it. We're here, right? * Mr. Bones: Care to catch us up on whatever it is the two of you have been discussing? * Bobo T. Chimpanzee: Mostly the weather... and the dead bodies Andrea found. * Jonni Thunder: About those, I got the results back from Corrigan. The bodies themselves remain unidentified, but- * Greg Saunders: Surely they had to have some families and friends- * Jonni Thunder: Yeah, you'd think so but we checked everywhere. * Greg Saunders: Are they maybe Arkham prisoners? I know I wouldn't mind if some of those sorts just disappeared. * Andrea Beaumont: No. I'd recognize at least one of them if that were the case... * Jonni Thunder: As I was saying, there's also an unknown liquid metal in place of their blood. Still not sure- * Mr. Bones: chuckle Ah, yes. Of course... Returned, have they? sigh Tell Corrigan to test for electrum. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Red-K Investigation Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 3. * The dead bodies Andrea found might be Talons. Links and References * VOX Box: Krimson Klaw 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Lucifer Morningstar/Appearances Category:Mazikeen/Appearances Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:Bobo T. Chimpanzee/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Mr. Bones/Appearances Category:Jonni Thunder/Appearances Category:DEO/Appearances Category:Department of Continuity/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances Category:Red-K Storyline